Merry Christmas, Finland!
by emma.likes.to.write
Summary: So far, Finland is having a less-than-perfect Christmas. He is tired from delivering presents all night, and above all, he has to attend another tedious World Meeting. Bleh. But when he gets there, he discovers that it isn't a normal meeting... (Oneshot)


Murmurs and loud whispers began to circulate throughout the large room as the nations of the world entered. Plastic chairs were lined up in the neatest of rows. A large stage stood at the front of the room, with a tall microphone standing at the edge. No one knew what this meeting was going to be about. All they knew was it'd been called by none other than—

"ATTENTIOOOOON EVERYONEEEEE."

America dangled the silver bell above his head, right up to the microphone as he stood up, signaling the start of this surprise meeting. The immature young nation continued to dangle the bell until it got annoying, and louder and louder.

"America," England called, in an effort to get his former little brother to shut up. Still he continued to dangle the bell.

"America!" England called louder. America continued to smile like a dope, and the sound persisted.

"AMERICA!" England finally shouted, face turning beet-red. "CUT OUT THAT RACKET!"

Finally America ceased, scrunching his brows together. "Geez, man," he said, turning his eyes to England, "where the heck's _your _Christmas spirit?"

"Where the bloody hell is _your _maturity?" The older nation fired back.

America ignored this. "So..._anyway..." _he began, briefly glaring at England, "you may be wondering why I called this meeting." Pause. "You may also notice that one of our fellow nations is not here." This cause most nations to turn around, wondering who was missing.

"Also," America continued, "you also realize that _Christmas _is coming up. The totally raddest holiday of the year!"

"Cut the rubbish, America," England impatiently scoffed. "What's your point?"

"I'm getting there!" America shot back. "Now...back to what I was saying, before I was so _rudely _interrupted. One question for ya. Who goes through the trouble to deliver, year after year, all of our presents and gifts and wishes and wants?"

A long pause. "The Easter Bunny?" A voice, New Zealand's, America thought, called.

"Nope!"

"Santa Clause?"

"Nooooo...but close!"

"Oh!" Italy called, shooting his hand up and jumping in his seat like a small excited schoolboy. "Finland! He delivers presents to us every single year!"

America perked up. "Yes! Exactly!"

"Last year he got me pasta and it was so, so delicious! I didn't think I'd be as good as the kind I make, but—"

"Italy!" Germany, who was sitting next to the redhead, sternly snapped at him. "Don't be rude!"

Italy sank lower in his seat. He put his thumb close to his mouth and even his curl faltered a little to the side of his head. "I'm sorry, Germany," he said quietly.

"That's exactly what I thought of when I came up with the _perfect _idea for this holiday." America stood up straighter, in a more professional way. "Finland gets out of _his _way to deliver presents to _us _every year. It's only right to repay him for his kindness. Soooo, me being the awesome hero that I am, I thought that we could _all _pitch in and give ol' Finland some holiday presents! Just to give some cheer to his Christmas."

Mutters and chatter went through the air as people processed this idea. England was the first to speak. "Wow, America—that's...rather kind of you," he admitted, sounding quite surprised.

"For once, I have to agree with England," France piped up.

Taiwan squealed. "That sounds like so much fun! I can't wait to go out and shop for something I can give him!"

"It'll be so precious to see his face light up when he gets his gifts!" Hungary sighed.

America flashed his all-American grin, and gave his famous thumbs-up. "Awesome! I'm so glad you dudes are all on board!"

He clapped his hands together. "I've got it all planned out too. We'll tell him there will be a meeting on Christmas Day, and we'll have this place set up like a surprise party and bring him all his gifts! He'll be so freakin' psyched!"

"Wait a minute," Estonia started, raising his hand, as nations all around began to chatter to one another, "what if he doesn't believe us, or doesn't show up?"

"Hmmm..." America contemplated this, putting his fingers on his chin and scrunching his forehead. "We just gotta make it look legit enough, and make the 'meeting' seem serious enough so that he'll come. And _nobody _is to blow our cover and tell him, alright?"

America sat back down in his own chair, and began thinking for himself what he should get the Nordic for Christmas.

••••••••

So, that's how the preparation for the world holiday bash began. People, mostly America and his friends, pitched in to buy decorations. Some nations offered to bring food (England tried to be one, only for everyone to incessantly reassure him that enough people were already bringing food, and that he didn't need to do so—all with flushed faces and worried grimaces).

They really made an effort to keep it secret from Finland. Russia almost spilled the beans to him once, but luckily someone stopped him so that he didn't completely reveal the surprise to the Nordic. They even got Finland's boss in on it; they encouraged the man to send Finland a note explaining the meeting—a note that turned out to be very legit-looking. It had a government seal and everything on it, and in bolded text it read that this was a _mandatory _meeting—no skipping out on this one, just because it was Christmas.

One day, about a few weeks prior to the big holiday, America was sitting next to Finland at an actual world meeting. The blonde man chattered away about his excitement for Christmas. "I really think this Christmas will be the best yet," he said, sighing happily a bit. He grinned, and when he did so he cocked his head to the side and his round cheeks flushed red. "I'm looking forward to giving everybody gifts!" Finland smiled wider.

"Yeah, man," America said, taking a sip of his Coke, the condensation from the cold can dripping onto his hand, "I really have a feeling this'll be the best year for all of us. You included."

Finland's face turned even redder—this time as a blush. "Oh, no. The only gift that matters to me is seeing everyone's smiles."

"Oh, that's weird, cuz a little birdie told me that—"

America mentally kicked himself. _No spilling the beans!—remember? _"I don't know. I just think you'll get something this year, too."

He left the conversation at that, inwardly smiling at the confused, childish face of Finland as they turned their attention back to the meeting.

••••••••

Finland walked into the large building. It was time for another world meeting, and he couldn't have been less thrilled. First of all, he had bags under his eyes, excessively tired from the late hours he'd stayed up till the previous night, busy delivering presents to all the nations. Second of all...it was _Christmas, _for crying out loud! Why did their bosses have to call for a meeting on today of all days? He just wanted to stay at home, _sleep, _maybe drink some hot cocoa and curl up next to Hanatamago and watch a cheesy holiday movie just for the hell of it.

Drawing out a small sigh, Finland trudged into the meeting room, adjusting the festive red-and-green tie on his stuffy suit. _Well...I suppose this is my duty as a nation... _He had to listen to his boss, right?

When the man peered into the room, he was...to say the least surprised. There was a large, large circle of plastic chairs, where, to Finland's greater shock, all, literally _all _of the nations were sitting. In the middle of the circle, there was a single chair, which the blonde man presumed was meant to be his seat. Festive decorations littered the entire room, and all Finland could see was red and green and white. A big banner that read _Merry Christmas! _in red, cursive letters filled the entrance. Two fake snowmen stood at the doorway. Multiple snacks, desserts, and drinks stood at a long decorated table against the wall to the left of the doorway.

Finland took a tentative step inside, the quietness of the room made more pronounced by the sound of his black dress shoes clicking against the hard floor. He felt his face grow red as he awkwardly whispered a little "excuse me, my bad" to the two nations he had to come between to get to his lonely seat in the middle.

He sat down...and waited, his heart pumping anxiously. What the heck was this? Was...was this an _intervention?? _This was how they were set up, right? Finland's mind raced. What the hell had he done wrong? He was a good guy!

Almost half a minute passed before none other than Estonia got up from his seat. He reached under it to reveal he'd been hiding a small present, wrapped in white Christmas wrapping with a big red satin ribbon on top. He walked over with it in his hand, smiling at Finland. Estonia set the present in his hands, which were blotched in sweat. "Merry Christmas, Finland," he said happily, grinning.

Finland blinked like a surprised child, who'd just seen something he never had before. Then, very slowly, he undid the satin bow and carefully tore the shiny wrapping off. What was revealed was a book—Finland cried out a little in delight when he read the title. It was the book-version of a movie he loved—a book he'd always wanted to read.

He didn't even have time to say thank you to Estonia when the next person with a gift came up—Sweden. Finland gulped a little, and he was sure his face grew more red—he'd always been a bit afraid of the scary man. As usual, Sweden's eyes were cold as ice, and his face remained stoic (although...was that a hint of a smile on his lean face?). This present was larger than the last. Sweden, quite quickly and a bit shyly, shoved it in Finland's arms. The latter looked up—the Swede seemed to be waiting patiently for him to open the gift. He did so, and he found a very fancy and comfy-looking lounging robe, a deep velvet-red color. It was outlined in gold with a golden cursive _F _embedded on the left breast. Finland's eyes sparkled—yes, very elegant looking indeed. He gasped a little—the Swedish man must've spend all his money on such an expensive gift! He was about to put the box away, until he caught sight of a much smaller little suit—basically with the same design as the robe, except for a golden _H _on the back. Finland looked up at the large man. "For you n' Hana," he explained in his burly, deep voice.

A shaky smile crept on Finland's face. "T-Thank you, Mr. Sweden."

After that, one by one, Finland received his multitude of Christmas presents, from every single country.

Finland got very lovely gifts indeed. A box full of pasta and other Italian foods and desserts from Italy. A chocolate cake from Germany. A large pearly-pink seashell from Seychelles, still with remnants of the sand from her warm home inside. A bundle of red roses from France (no romantic notions intended, the Nordic hoped). A frying pan from Hungary (at first Finland thought it was for cooking, until Hungary winked and whispered to him that it was to use on Denmark if he ever got "too annoying"). A red sweater from Ukraine that she'd knitted herself, which to Finland's surprise fit him perfectly (she must have had a keen eye, and immense skill, for she'd never asked Finland what size he wore).

And finally—America. Finland peered into the box the man got him—Marvel superhero comics. Lots and lots of them. He looked up at the man, and smiled. "Thank you, America," he said (he felt like he'd been saying that at least a thousand times today). The man didn't care for superheroes in the least bit, but that didn't matter. He loved the warm feeling that getting all these gifts gave him. He loved all his presents, no matter what they were. He loved today.

"No problem, dude," America said loudly. He put his right hand up to his forehead, and saluted. "Remember—whenever you need a hero, I'll be here!"

Finland giggled. "Thanks, America."

America nodded slowly, with a closed-mouth grin, and went to sit back in his seat.

After a few minutes, everyone began to talk amongst themselves and chatter as the real party began. People went to get some snacks. They went up to dance and hang out on the stage. As for Finland—he just sat there, awkwardly, surrounded by mountains and mountains of Christmas presents. All for him. He'd never had this before. He looked around—everybody was laughing, talking, having a good time. There was no fighting or arguing or harsh debating. It was just—bliss. Complete bliss. God, why couldn't it be like this all the time? Finland felt so happy at that moment that his face turned red, and he put it in his lap, between his knees, as he began to giggle uncontrollably, like a little schoolgirl.

The giggling eventually got so loud that it grabbed the attention of the other nations, who stopped and stared at him. After a little while, Finland lifted his face, and to everyone's surprise, wet tears streamed down both the man's cheeks as he smiled from ear to ear.

Taiwan squealed. "Finland, what's wrong?" she asked, concern evident in her tone.

"We thought you liked your gifts, mate!" Australia piped up.

"I do!" Finland insisted, wiping away the tears with his thumb. "I'm just—so happy! You guys are all so kind! Thank you, thank you so much!"

India smiled. "It was no problem."

Ukraine shared the same grin. "Yeah! You totally deserved it!"

The other nations began to pipe up in singsong voices. Finland couldn't have felt more happy, more filled with a feeling of worth—it almost made him want to cry real tears.

Eventually, the quivering, overwhelming feeling escaped from Finland, and he got up to have fun with the rest of the nations. He stuffed his face with Christmas cookies and brownies and milk and eggnog and candy canes. He danced like a lunatic. He sang along to Christmas songs, off-key, of course.

The party ended after that—too quickly, Finland thought. Estonia, Denmark, Iceland, Norway and Sweden helped him pack his gifts into the trunk of his car. Estonia offered to drive for him, and his fellow Nordics offered to ride with him, but Finland told them no. Honestly, he just wanted to be alone, and digest the day. He bid them, and the rest of the nations, goodbye, and he thanked them for the gifts. Immensely.

When it was finally time to go for real, Finland gave a little huff as he started up the car. He thoughts about his gifts, what he was going to do them, when he was going to wear his new outfits, when he was going to start his new books. But most of all, he thought about the party, and seeing everyone's smiles.

Finland got what he wanted for Christmas.

••••••••

**So, there you have it! My holiday fic**

**Sorry if it's a little too sappy. Really sappy, actually. But hey, that's what Christmas is all about, right? XD Also sorry if some of the characters are a bit OOC**

**Anyways, happy holidays! **


End file.
